While delivering multiple packages to a customer's residence, there exists the possibility of mixing up packages or omitting a package that could cause customer dissatisfaction and increase delivery costs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods to facilitate identifying when a package is incorrectly included or omitted in a group of multiple packages being delivered to a customer address.